Death of a Kindred
by Jade Aislin
Summary: The rules of elysium are simple: no weapons, no fighting, and no destruction of property. The punishment for breaking the rules can be anything your prince decides on, including final death. So you better not break them. But what if some one else did


Author's Note: I originally wrote this story for my creative writing class. It's set in the World of Darkness universe, a roleplaying game universe I participate in. I actually took my pen name from a character in this story.  
  
Thanks go to my new beta reader, Cora.  
  
  
Please, tell me what you think.  
  
~-***-~  
  
Death of a Kindred  
  
Anthony stepped into the dimly lit establishment. He made his way over to the bar and sat down.  
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Do you have any red-heads?"  
  
"Sure. Girl or glass?"  
  
"Glass, please."  
  
He nodded and handed Anthony a glass filled with red liquid. Anthony sipped the blood and wondered how he should start his mission.  
  
While cleaning a glass, the barman looked Anthony up and down. Finally satisfied with what he saw, the lean man put the glass down. "You a Ventrue?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am of that clan."  
  
" Don't see much of your clan around these parts. What brings ya here?"  
  
" Isn't it obvious, Claude?" The girl next to Anthony purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. Giggling quietly she continued, "He's here to have some fun."  
  
"Actually," Anthony disentangled her arms from around his neck and pushed her away. " I'm investigating a murder. It seems someone was murdered in Elysium."  
  
"How could someone be murdered in Elysium? Kindred do not fight each other in Elysium. It's a rule. You sure you don't want to have fun?" The girl frowned as Anthony pushed her away again.  
  
"Apparently someone did have an altercation. A young man, in the Toreador clan, by the name of Michael Archer, was found dead in the center of Elysium."  
  
Claude snorted. "And here I thought I was safe, doing my business here in Elysium. Thought I didn't have to worry about political intrigue. How'd the kid die?"  
  
"His attacker staked him through the heart and then proceeded to diablerize Mr. Archer."  
  
"Ooh. What a terrible way to go. Having your soul sucked out." Anthony looked toward the girl as she shuddered.  
  
Anthony turned back to Claude. "Can you think of anyone who wanted Mr. Archer dead?"  
  
Claude's eyes scrunched up as he thought for a few moments. "Nope, can't say I do. Although I can only think of one person who would even dare kill someone in Elysium. That'd be Kenner. Kenner 's the only person I know of who has the guts to break that rule."  
  
"Who is Kenner?"  
  
"Well I don't really know him. What I know of him is mostly rumors, you understand? He's a tough character. Actually Julia, here, knows more about him than I do."  
  
Anthony turned to look at the annoying girl. The girl had straight shoulder length brown hair. She wore a tight fitting black dress. Anthony felt she had a tad too much makeup on. The red blush made her pale skin look even paler, her lips looked like they were smothered in blood, and her dark eye shadow made her eyes seem a light shade of grey. Her pouting expression turned into a smile when she noticed his attention was focused on her.  
  
"What do you know about Kenner?"  
  
"Kenner?" She squeaks. Her smile dropped and her pale skin became even paler. "I. . uh. . I know where he hangs out sometimes and I. . uh. . I know you don't want to get on his bad side."  
  
As she got up he grabbed her wrist. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Kenner?"  
  
  
"No. Ow. Let go of my wrist. Look, maybe you should talk to Amber, she pushes his drugs."  
  
"Where can I find her?"  
  
"On the other side of Elysium, near the old church. If she's not there tonight, she'll probably be there tomorrow. Now let go. You beast!" Julia stood up angrily and flung her hair behind her. She looked back at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him." With that she left the building.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anthony studied the girl outside of the church. She was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting dark blue blouse and her dark brown hair was pulled up in to a loose ponytail. Her pale skin made it look as if she were cold. The girl's grey eyes flashed with surprise as she caught him looking her over. Since he had just seen her give packages to a few people, he was fairly certain she was the right girl. She watched his approach and gazed at him in contempt.  
  
"Are you Amber?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
  
"I understand you know a Kindred by the name of Kenner."  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"I require any information you have on him. Can you describe him?"  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"It means your unlife if you don't."  
  
Amber burst out laughing. "We're in Elysium. You gonna break the rules just to get a little information?"  
  
"I'm exempt for the duration of my mission. I've been ordered by the prince of this city to find the person who did break the law, Kenner. No matter what I have to do," he said as he advanced on her menancingly.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. When they were nose to nose, he stopped.  
  
"Now, I would appreciate a description of Kenner."  
  
"Well, he's strong, I guess. Dark hair. He's real smart, too. He's the one that got these drugs on the street. And they're not that run of the mill shit you see in the big cities. Nuh-ah. This stuff is special; really knocks the customer's mind for a loop. Not only that, but he got the cops to look the other way. Did a favor for the vamp that runs them."  
  
"Could you give a physical description?"  
  
"Uhm. He's shadowy."  
  
"Shadowy?"  
  
"Yeah, he stays in the shadows, so it's real hard to get a good look at him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Nope. Look maybe you should talk to his banker, Amarantha. If anyone knows where he is any given night it would be her. I don't think she's working tonight but she should be working tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
"No prob. You know, you really should give up finding him. He's dangerous."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Okay. It's your life. Just don't mention to Kenner that I helped you." She frowned at him, her eyes staring warily at his.  
  
"Of course. "  
  
* * * *  
  
In the early morning, before the sun was up, Anthony lay in bed wondering why Amber had seemed so familiar. His mind flashed back to his meeting of Julia. He remembered her straight brown hair and grey eyes. He gasped and bolted up right as he thought, "Are they the same person? No, they're too different. Why am I seeing Julia's features in another girl? God, the last time this happened I was mortal and in love. Could I be in love? But I haven't felt that emotion for centuries." His thought continued to follow these threads until the sun came up and he fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
The night was just beginning and Anthony was hungry. He decided to have a quick snack before he continued with his investigation. He stepped out to the street and looked down one side of it. As he turned to look down the other side a flash of rust colored hair caught his eye. His head snapped around to take a closer look at the possible meal. His lips turned into a thin smile when he saw that auburn haired human he had noticed was a young girl. She looked to be in her early 20s and she appeared to be alone.  
  
Anthony silently approached the girl. As she walked by he quickly put out his foot and tripped her. The girl lay on the ground stunned for a few seconds.  
  
"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Anthony helped the girl up and looked straight into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Real . . . " her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Her eye glazed over and her jaw became slack.  
  
Anthony's smile widened as she fell under his power. He loved the blood Magic. It was if he had hypnotized her by simply looking her in the eye.  
  
"Would you please come with me." She nodded dully and followed him into a nearby alley. Anthony made sure the alley was empty and then looked into her eyes again. "Stay." The girl's posture stiffened and she stared vacantly ahead.  
  
Anthony studied his prey for a few moments. He listened as her heart beat slowly, rhythmically, pumping sweet blood through her veins. He licked his teeth in anticipation and his canines grew to sharp points.  
  
He circled the girl, a huge grin on his now monstrous face. He sniffed in her aroma and frowned. He had smelt her confusion and that was fine, but there had also been a trace of fear. That would never do. Fear tended to ruin the flavor.  
  
Catching her gaze once more Anthony commanded, "Do not be afraid." She didn't move a muscle, but he could smell it, the fear was gone.  
  
Gently he tilted her head back and like a viper swiftly struck. The girl gasped as his canines easily pierced her skin. As he drank from her, he lost all touch with his surroundings. His whole being was focused on the blood. He could feel it as the rich hot blood coursed through his cool body. To him it was as if an intense fire was sweeping through his body, leaving an invigorating tingling sensation in its wake. After the first few moments, the girl began to moan softly in pleasure. As he came down from the euphoria he realized he had almost drunk too much. The girl was unconscious. He licked the wounds he had made on her neck and his saliva healed them instantly. Anthony gently placed the human on the ground.  
  
"A pity I do not live here. I would enjoy partaking in your sweet blood again."  
  
"Didn't your daddy tell ya not to talk to your food?"  
  
Anthony whirled around to see a girl kindred standing five feet from him. Anthony studied the impertinent girl who had interrupted his meal. Her brown hair was pulled up into two pigtails. He couldn't tell by sight, but he could smell the make up on her. It made her look more alive. She actually looked like she had spent the day out in the sun, instead of sleeping in a dark room during the day. She was dressed in light jeans. A jean jacket was open to reveal a black t-shirt with florescent pink writing across it, which said, "You're just mad because the voices talk to me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Bryn, but I suspect you know me by a few other names."  
  
Anthony looked at the girl closely and saw the same face that had been haunting him since he had arrived here. He gasped as he realized the other girls he had met, Julia and Amber, and now this girl were in fact the same girl. He wouldn't be surprised if Amarantha was also this girl.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have a message from Kenner for you."  
  
He eyed her warily. "What message?"  
  
"Surprise."  
  
Anthony's eyes widened in shock as she pulled a plain wooden stake out from underneath her coat. His muscles tensed as he prepared to swerve from her attack, whatever direction it might come from. With a wide grin she lunged to the right. He swiftly moved to the left and jerked back, stunned to find she was already there. She had moved so fast he hadn't seen her change directions. Back pedaling frantically, he gasped as she expertly shoved the stake through his heart. Instantly his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
He could no longer see or move, but he could hear her moving things around. He wondered what she was doing. After a few more moments of shuffling noises, she spoke again. The voice was different though, huskier, as if she were trying to sound more masculine.  
  
"Well, that should do it. Oh you might want to know, Bryn's not here anymore. I figured since you were so persistent, I should at least introduce myself. I am Kenner and, yes, I did kill that dumb Torrie. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong, much like you. You really should listen to others advice you know. Now you know what I look like and we can't have that, can we? I'm afraid you were the second vampire to be found dead in Elysium. But don't worry the killer got careless this time. He dropped his handkerchief at the scene of the crime. The Prince is sure to call a blood hunt out on him. Poor Claude. I wonder who's gonna run the bar now."  
  
The last sound Anthony heard was the voice softly giggling as a steel blade cut through his neck.  
  
  
~-***-~  
Afterwards (or pen name explaination): I was looking over the story and I don't think it really explains my pen name. However, if you're familiar at all with WOD and Vampire: The Masquerade, Kenner is a vampire in the Malkavian clan, hence the pen name Kenner Malk.  
  
Please, Please, Please tell me what you think.  
  



End file.
